Love in all the wrong places
by tellMeyourFantasy
Summary: Mickie James is in an abusive realtionship . more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okaay ! so this is my first series story ! excitied , i am !

In the beginning i keep the groom anonymous jus to leave you wondering while you read . hes going to be revealed at the end of this chapter.

**I do not own the wrestlers or anything else .**

**_Summary: Mickie James is in an abusive relationship, after being found bloodied on the floor to having the police involved theyres only one person who can help her._**

**__****_Characters: Jeff/Mickie/Kenny Dykstra,Maria/John/Randy,Maryse/Miz,Ashley/Matt and more._**

Please review ! it will be greatly appreciated.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

"_Love in all the wrong places"_

_Fact: She was nervous_

_As she sat in the kitchen of her parent's house in Richmond Virginia, she waited for her wedding song to play. 30 year old bride Mickie James couldn't help but feel as if a ton of bricks were piled in her stomach. She thought debuting in the WWE in 2005 was the most nerve-wracking moments of her life. Boy was she wrong._

_Finally 'Forever' by Dave Hollister played as Mickie met her father at door."My baby girl's getting married!"Her father said tears welling up in his eyes. Mickie just smiled at him._

_As they started walking Mickie started thinking, this was it, and this is the start of a new family with this man standing at the top of the altar. As she walked down the white carpet covered in blue petals, she noticed the teary eyes of her family members. They were sitting in white chairs with blue roses and thorns. Blue was one of Mickie's favorite colors, so she had to have blue in her wedding. Her dress was strapless and hugging of her curves with a blue ribbon tied in the back to make out a bow._

_She looked ahead and happily stared down each and every one of her bridesmaids who were already crying for their brunette friend. These bridesmaids wore knee high, blue juicy couture dresses that consisted of: Maria Kanellis, they had been best friends since like the freaking third grade. She was like the sister Mickie never had other then Latoya (her baby sis) which Mickie cannot stand. Ashley Massaro, her and Mickie met in middle school which made Mickie, Maria and Ashley inseparable. Candice Michelle, Her and Mickie hated each other's guts in high school but cut the silly act out, talked about it and made up. Maryse Oullet, on television Mickie and Maryse were enemies right…wrong. Over the ropes she was the nicest person you can meet which made her and Mickie the best friends in the business. Melina Perez, she was only here because she was the best friends with the groom._

_Her little cousins Aisha and Markus James who were the ring bearer and the flower girl._

_She then looked to her right to see her bride's men who wore white suits with blue ties who consisted of: John Cena, Mickie and John were like brother and sister he always protected her and always had her back. They met in third grade just like Maria. Matt Hardy, him and Mickie literally ran into each other in the hallway and instantly just clicked. Randy Orton, him and Mickie dated back in high school but ending the relationship figuring they should just be friends. The Miz, Mickie and Mike also dated but she dumped him because he kissed Kelly but they talked it out and became friends. John Morrison he was here because he was also best friends with the groom._

_She saw her soon to be husband standing at the top of the altar. She would give up any and everything to be right here right now marrying this man than some other woman. She wouldn't trade this moment for life itself. They had been through too much to not be standing here this moment._

_She finally reached the top of the altar and let go of beloved father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he sat down. She smiled lovingly at her husband, gave her bouquet of flowers to Maria and held his hand. When the preacher was done talking it was time for the vows._

"_I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Mickie recited the vow that her mom had helped her with as tears spilled down her eyes._

"_I acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help and encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover and friend. I promise always to respect you and honor you as an individual and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned together." Her husband said his vow coming straight from the heart._

_Then the I do's."Mickie Laree James, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do" she answered with no hesitation tears forming in her big brown eyes._

_-Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do" he said in his sweet southern accent confident as ever._

"_If anyone objects why these two lovers shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."The preacher asked._

_Not a soul._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"_

_He lifted up her veil and they kissed .Mickie knew it was the kiss that stated always and forever._

"_Now present to you" the preacher said with hesitation."Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"_

* * *

Ok so of course this is just the prolouge more to come !


	2. It all started with a bloody nose

Chapter 2

_It all started with a bloody nose_

Mickie James sat her locker room upset yet again. Just like last week she lost to The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Everything was going downhill for the spunky brunette. She assumed the reason she couldn't concentrate was because she kept her mind on Ken Doane (Kenny Dykstra), did the unthinkable. He hit her. Before that day Ken was talking about how he was all against violence on women and things of that nature. Boy was he a liar.

Any who, they got into an argument that turned violent because Ken embarrassed her at a photo op just last week.

_Flashback_

_Last Week_

_Mickie's P.O.V_

"_Great Mickie, a few more takes!" My photographer, Don Smith yelled to me. I was taking photos for the Valentine's Day segment on . I had on a white shirt but it was laced like a bra with overall straps on them, white boy shorts and white knee high boots. I was lying on a furry pallet full of roses with a big pink heart that says 'Will you be my valentine' on it. Then my boyfriend of 5 months Ken walked through the door._

"_Hey babe" I said sitting up out of my position. He just stood there and looked at me, then Don, then eyed me up and down._

"_What is this?" He said obviously upset._

"_Well-"Don started but I cut him off._

"_What do you mean what is this?" I asked so confused._

"_This" he walked over to me and popped the straps on my shirt._

"_Oh! My Valentine's Day outfit, sexy isn't it. Maybe you and I could"- I was starting to get some ideas but Ken cut me off._

"_Ummm no not exactly what I meant. Did you check with me before you wore this?" I must have an ear infection because I know I didn't hear what I think I did._

"_First off, who are you talking to? My name is Mickie Laree James and I'm a grown ass woman. I don't have to get permission from you to do anything." I said while putting on my clothes over my photo op clothes._

"_Well here's one thing you can't go against, let's go!" I'm just going to tell him off when we get to the hotel because we're starting to create a scene._

"_Call me later Don and let me know how the pictures turned out." I said and walked ahead of Ken leaving._

_Later That same Day_

_Holiday Inn_

"_Ken that was just embarrassing! How could you do that to me, I have never been so humiliated in all of my life. All of the divas were instructed to wear what was provided" I told you I was going to let him have it; he just sat there with an irritated look on his face._

"_Ken you don't fucking own me. Don't tell me what I can and can't do-"_

_Suddenly, a loud slap was heard around the room. Ken had hit me._

End of flashback

Present

No One's P.O.V

Ever since that day Mickie couldn't even concentrate on anything, she didn't even want to go out last night with her best friends, Maria and Ashley. A few days later Mickie asked him why he did what he did. He pleaded that her that he didn't mean to and he was under a lot of stress and that her yelling at him didn't make it any better. Of course Mickie wasn't buying it. But she loved Ken very much so she forgave him.

Mickie was jolted out of her thoughts by Ken coming through the door. Man did he look pissed.

"Its' all your fault!" Ken screamed furiously at Mickie.

"My fault" Mickie started "How is it my fault and I didn't do anything" She screamed back not letting her guard down.

"If I wouldn't have to worry about you and your wrong doings, I wouldn't have lost my match" Ken said punching the wall making Mickie jump a little.

"Babe, I had nothing to do with your match" Mickie spoke up "But wrong doings? Come on Ken you just probably lost because you didn't learn well enough from OVW.

Mickie wished immediately she could take back what she just said.

Ken gave her the harshest stare. His blood was beyond boiling. His whole face turned beet red.

Before Mickie knew it, Ken took his fist and punched in the nose. It was like everything went in super slow motion. She didn't say a word she just left, bloody nose and all. Ken watched her leave and felt like she deserved it. He loved Mickie, he really did but sometimes she just has to learn when to keep her mouth closed. He proceeded to sit down, proud of his work.

Jeff Hardy paced himself back and forth in the corridor of the arena. He was so nervous but excited at his chance to regain his intercontinental title back. If that meant beating one of his good friends to a bloody pulp then so be it.

"Mr. Hardy, you have 15 minutes before you need to be at gorilla position" Stephanie a stagehand appeared.

"Thank you Steph, and please call me Jeff. Mr. Hardy makes me feel like my father." He said with an encouraging smile.

Stephanie grinned and nodded then left. Jeff figured because he had 15 minutes before his match he was going to walk around a little bit. What Jeff didn't know but was later going to find out, a young woman that just got punched in the nose and she was going to be a huge part of his life.

Before he knew, Jeff had wondered into a darker part of the arena. He could've sworn her heard faint crying in the distance but decided to shrug it off and kept walking. As he kept walking, the crying got clearer and sounded like a female. He turned a corner to find a woman. She had brunette hair and was still wearing her wrestling attire. She was sitting on the ground with her head in between her knees and her arms wrapped around her face. Jeff knelt down to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked with his strong southern accent.

"Yea, I'm fine" she said as though she wasn't sure.

"Are you sure" he asked once more raising his eyebrows.

She looked up at Jeff holding her bloody nose with her hands. He then realized that this woman was Mickie James.

"Mickie? What happened" he asked looking very shocked.

"I...I kinda ran into a door." Mickie lied through her teeth.

"Umm okay, but that doesn't explain why your crying and you better not say because it hurt." Mickie chuckled at his comment.

She thought for a moment and said "I just found out my dad is in the hospital and he's in critical condition"

Jeff was smarter than that; he knew that a bloody nose was no cause of a door but something much stronger than that. He had another brother trust, doors don't do that. But he didn't want to pressure her into things she didn't want to talk about.

"Well how about we go get you cleaned up. "He held out his hand for Mickie to take, but she just stared at his hand then him." Don't worry I don't bite, except for when Matt tries to steal my skittles but that's a whole other story." Jeff said noticing how uncomfortable she was, Mickie started to grin from ear to ear and gladly took his hand.

"So I've seen your matches lately and-"Jeff started but was cut off.

"Oh my god, don't even go there. It's so depressing when you lose week after week." Mickie said still upset at how her matches were turning out.

"Where's your concentration at?"

"Believe me; you don't want to know Jeff."

When they got to the nurses office, nobody was there so Jeff took it upon himself to help Mickie out. He took a wet wipe and wiped her nose.

"Are you sure you ran into a door?" Jeff asked again still curious as to what happened.

"Yea I'm sure" Mickie said as her voice faltered she assumed that Jeff knew she was lying, if so then why hasn't he said it yet.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your locker room." Jeff said as he put a bandaged on her nose.

As they were walking back, Mickie thought about telling Jeff the truth. But Mickie couldn't go for that she loved Ken too much to lose him. Or maybe she was just being selfish. Relationships are supposed to get rocky, but not physically this hard…right?

They stopped at Mickie's door."Jeff I just wanted to say-"

"No need, I already know what you're going to say, it was ok it's no big deal" Jeff answered for Mickie proceeding to give her a hug which she willingly accepted. Just then Ken opened the door.

"Hey Ken, whats up man" Jeff said being polite

"Don't whats up man me Hardy! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Ken I was just thanking him."

"Be quiet and get in here" Ken yelled at Mickie and pulled her into the room.

"Let me tell you something Jeff Hardy! If I find you anywhere near Mickie again, I will personally make sure you never wrestle again."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Whatever you want it to be Rainbow Boy!"

And with that Ken slammed the door in Jeff's face.

* * *

PLEASEEE R&R !


End file.
